<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] This Christmas by Drarry_Quite_Contrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262922">[Fanart] This Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary'>Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fanart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Holidays, M/M, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div><p>
      <b>Harry just wants a real muggle Christmas, and Draco is having none of it.</b><br/>
      <b>**FULL COLOR!**
   </b></p><p><b></b></p>
<p>
      <b>Written for December 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge</b>
   </p>
<p>
      <b>Prompt: Tradition</b><br/>
      <b>Drabble WC: 364</b><br/>
      <b>Drawble Theme: Children's book illustrations</b>
   </p></div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fanart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] This Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262259">This Christmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary">Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b><span class="u">*All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling*</span></b>
   </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      
   </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b>Thank you for reading!</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Be sure to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/">SUBSCRIBE</a> for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!</b>   
   </p>
  <p>
      <b><a href="https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/">Instagram</a></b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Check out our new podcast!</b><br/>
      <b><a href="http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/">Care of Magical Shippers</a></b><br/>
      <b>A Ship Culture Podcast</b>
   </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>